Kaiser Army
by Driger117
Summary: He watched as time passed, waiting for them to arrive. Now there time is slowly approaching. An army must be raised. The reapers are coming and the only thing that can stop them is a supreme being a many would call him Alex others Creator and many call him the Kaiser Dragon the ruler and protector of everything. I own nothing but my OCs
1. Chapter 1

**only saying this once I OWN NOTHING LEAVE MY ALONE**

* * *

**In the beginning there were six legendary dragons of Life, Death, Space, Time, light, and darkness but these beings did not last forever they decayed and time took them but in there last moments they pooled their life energy to create a single immortal Dragon. ADragon so powerful he can destroy the very fabric of the universe, he was the Kaiser dragon his human name is Alex. In the years he was known Alex created a world in-cased in darkness, The shadow planet it resides in the very center of the universe where he watches the beings of all dimensions go about their existence in peace without being disturbed.**

**In his time in different universes he collected technology and weapons from different sources and eras until he had everything one would ever need and want. To guard his planet and resources he created a race and army called the Yaskar to protect the planet and accompany him on his travels but they weren't the only ones. He traveled to the past on earth during the civil war in America and found a dying child he took her and put her in a machine and downloaded her mind and made her an A.I he then named her Sarah and she called him father.**

**But even an immortal has enemies in the years following the death of the legendary dragons a race called the Leviathans created Artificial Intelligence but they soon rebelled and every fifty thousand years they would harvest advanced civilizations trying to find a way to the Kaiser. Now the Kaiser hopes to recruit people to serve for the good of the universe he only has a few hundred years left before they come back more than enough time to prepare especially when you control time itself.**

* * *

"Daddy wake up don't you know what time it is your gonna be late for the meeting" came the mature form of my daughter Sarah

ever since she became an A.I she wanted a new body so I created a body that suit her intelligent mind although she was technically still a child but her grown body was well suited for any situation including combat but by far the best part of Sarah was her long Raven hair and Emerald eyes and the fact that she looked good in just about anything and was pleasant site to anyone.

"Yeah I know its 7:00 A.M CST I'm the master of time why do you think I get up at 7 A.M every morning now get out and let me get dressed and I'll go to the meeting okay" kissing her on the cheek "okay daddy" she said skipping out of the room.

I got off the king sized bed and made it up and put the red silk sheets back on and moving to the birch dresser I pulled out a pair of cargo shorts and orange T-shirt got dressed and put flip-flops on. Walking out of the spacious bedroom and into the living room where Sarah was watching the Saturday morning cartoons from earth the show Pokemon. I bet if I told her that a universe existed where Pokemon where real she would flip but she probably knew that anything in TV, books, Anime, and other things like that exist somewhere in the infinite span of the universe funny huh if any of the humans knew. For now I had a meeting to attend on the recruitment of outside forces

The meeting would take place in the capital city of the shadow planet or Creation city as Yaskar call it because that is where the first of there kind was created eons ago and to think I used dust to create them all.

Walking out of the Victorian Castle door and into courtyard I conjured up a portal and traveled to the capital. It was a big place about the size of New York City and the added tech level and advanced defense systems added to the city lights and flair. The Yaskar where much like humans except they settled there differences in friendly ways instead of fighting wars. Also the planet was full of resources so wars for these things where nonexistent and resources are infinite I also added artificial sunlight and sunset to the planet as well but if you traveled to the atmosphere it would pure darkness.

I arrive at the meeting place which was at a public Coliseum in the center of the city modeled after the Roman Coliseum but it was used for friendly bouts instead of battles to the death. It was big and seat 3,000,000 people which was half the Yaskar populace. The Yaskar attended many meetings as a whole and people will vote on a course of action in other words the people decide everything which was just the way I like it. Walking in as crowds jammed in and the Yaskar who saw me bowed respectfully.

Reaching the center of the sand covered arena where tables and chairs were set up as the people set down in the stands

After a few minutes 5 Yaskar came out of a tunnel to sit in the remaining chairs as the crowd cheered. see Yaskar are armored they were after all made to destroy any enemy. There armor is mostly black with gold trim. Since black was the most common color they could change it by willing it to change. Male or Female there armor was part of them and the armor covered the chest, arms, legs, back, and a natural helmet that covered the face. There eyes were all colors but the most common being Red and pure White.

As the 5 Yaskar took there seats I called things into order over microphone sitting in front of me "I call this meeting to order the topic to be discussed is on the recruitment of outsiders to the Kaiser Army I now pass this microphone to our newest general".

In Yaskar society laws and other important decisions are made by 5 generals in the army with me being the head of them I can override them or Veto a decision but the people decide what is best for the whole.

now our newest and most tactical minded general was a female named Alexandra Saris she had black armor, red eyes, and long silver hair her physical features are of a goddess that any man would love she stood up and recited they're Creation aloud which was told before every meeting

"In the beginning there was our creator he formed our very being from the ground we stand on but when we called him our god he said-" she gestured to me to continue "I said I am your creator not your god I am your guide and your Guardian I will be there when needed to guide your hand and all I ask is for you to serve and protect this planet from dust you came to dust you will become"

a moment of silence fell over the arena as the1st general got up he was Luther Felix his armor black with brown hair and emerald eyes

"Creator, Generals, and fellow Yaskar I have come before you today to propose recruitment of people from many different universes and bolster the army with unique individual peoples of different universes for defeating the Leviathan's Creations called the Reapers." he sat back down and nodded to me to stand and so I did to prepare my final my statement to the people and all eyes were on me

"My dear Creations so many years since you came forth from dust I say to you this enemy these Reapers they threaten to destroy very delicate balance of the universe at which we must defend so I ask you wouldn't it be wise to recruit an army bigger and better and more diverse so all in favor of this plan please stand" The silence in the stands were broken as all stood including the generals I then continued "tomorrow I start recruiting but I plan on dragging it out so wish me luck and fortune any new recruit are to be sent directly to the armory for outfitting in armor and weapons of there choice and any upgrades they want. After I compile names I must set out tomorrow you will not see me for awhile so say your goodbyes for now and as customs demand I will call upon you when needed goodbye"

I turned and left as people cast me looks of sorrow and pain because of me leaving them for a long while. many women of all ages hugged me wishing them and the men shed tears and gave bows but now is what will change a lot. Arriving at the outside people filed out as I teleported back to my castle although very nice it served to watch over things but the bunker underneath spread across the planet It contained An armory, barracks, Giant Dining room, seats for a helluva a lot of peopleand most importantly is the fact that theres quarters for even more so that puts the population that can be gathered around 3 trillion easy. I have ALOT of time to gather these peopleand time is quit literally on my side.

Arriving in my office which was big with a sofa, TV, desk and chairs, bathroom and a bed it was my retreat under my retreat so then I sat down at my desk and started peering though the universes for anyone or anything that might help us when I came upon a potential recruits

but that would have to wait until tomorrow and then my long ass trip can begin

* * *

**Soon enough after heart felt goodbyes he set out into the infinite span of the universe to search for allies for the cause of the greater good he went into many places for many years.**

**The first ally he picked up was a gang of honorable men led by a man named Carter Slade he turned down a deal from the devil and became the greatest gunslinger in the old west and now hes' the leader of 1st squad along with his merry men.**

**The second and greatest of allies is Victor Reznov he was found in a Nazi ship, he and his captured men were rescued and recruited into the Kaiser Army while Dragovich, his former commander and his band of traitors were shot by Reznov. his men settled into the Shadow planet they soon became fast friends and drinking buddies. Reznov is currently part of Zero squad the personal squad of the dragon.**

**A lotof changes have happened over the years as Yaskar found they were not alone on the planet anymore as humans were more and more common but the humans that came to the kaiser were accepted by the people as friends and began a prosperous relationship with each other so no one hates the other**

**over the years the kaiser came across many useful things such as power armor and a shape shifting Virus and took them it became apparentthat in all his agenda he needed more weapons so he needed scientist to help create these weapons and engineers to produce them he soon found both in a women named Catherine Halsey and man named Alex Mercer but there was two more that he recruited there names where Doctors Shen and Vahlen from the X-Com universes after the war they suffered they were recruited while Alex Mercer was not the Virus wielding psycho in the Prototype universe he was a scientist from a parallel universe and Halsey as well he had almost everything needed and a population in the bunker up to 1 trillion added to the population of the Yaskar.**

**But The dragon had a few left to recruit and gain.**


	2. Chapter 2 Downtime and Drunks

In the early hours of the morning under the surface of the shadow planet the Dragon had returned to a warm welcome after so long he was greeted by Reznov who had adapted his Red Army uniform with sectional black and red armor plating that covered Vital areas his men had it as well but each one was unique but the fabric composed in the adapted uniform was still showing but under it was blast proof material all in all it was rather strong

" Hey guys whats with the armor" Reznov had a happy grin on his face the only kind that brings good news and Vodka.

"You remember those engineers you picked up I think there names were Chen and Halsey" I nodded.

"Well she and Chen started brainstorming so they came up with armor based off a film that your A.I daughter showed us and I must say your true form is TALL comrade". My mouth hit the floor not because he saw me in that form but the fact that I haven't used that form in Eons.

While I was recovering Reznov stepped up on the stage located at the bar and announced rather proudly while his armor was reflecting the stage light "now that our commander has returned" he turned to the Yaskar bartender who smirked and passed bottles of all types to all the men including Carters men who also received the same armor as the Russians while Slade's men had cowboy hats and dusters on with the plating, Amazing the things you can use to become distinct they also had a stitched number one on the back of they're dusters still they were good friends with the Russians and always shared a drink mainly whiskey and Vodka so long as they could walk straight they were fine.

Reznov then said while holding his glass for all to see. "A toast to the dragon may we be the forever in his Army and may victory be within our reach always" the crowd of about 20 were downing there drinks as I had ordered everyone a round while Reznov was getting ready for drinking contest all I could think was _Glad we have an unlimited supply of drinks _the rest of night was spent at the bar but Sarah nowhere to be found

The next morning Sarah woke me up at 6:00 AM "Dad the engineers wanted to see you its rather urgent they said bring your pistols and duster they have something for you" I was about to get up but to my surprise Sarah's voice was more mature and less childish which meant only one thing, her mind was maturing "Sarah your voice" she cut me off "when you returned I wasn't sure if you would like it or not so I stayed at the castle while you were celebrating" she started crying she was also trying to tell me something else "dad I also found a way to transfer myself into this body so now I can be human again so this is my permanent residenceI can help you out there" I was so happy it was unbearable I jumped out bed and squeezed her but hurt her so I let her go ran into the closet got dressed and took my prized weapons headed to the engineering department all the while Sarah was happy as ever still skipping at least that hasn't change.

A few minutes past as I went into engineering as the team of doctors Halsey, Vahlen, and Chen as well as Mercer where meeting as I came in and took a seat in the office overlooking the lower levels when Mercer spoke "Sir those projects you wanted are coming along both are bearing fruit and the third is complete" my brow raised slightly as Halsey spoke "we can't thank you enough for what you've given us the Resources and equipment and the added bonus of all time in the universe as well thank you but you know the armor all the men are wearing" I nodded "well we started thinking of a standard set of armor and your AI gave us a list of flexible and craftable Materiel to use we settled on a type of sectional armor tailored to each person and with you resources we should be able to make standard issue weapons as well each suit is made out of Element 115 its stronger than titanium and lighter to and with permission we would like to begin on your _other_ projects"

I nodded then turned to Mercer "very well get everything ready and Mercer get it done oh and thanks for the suit" he walked of leaving me to my thoughts

Her smile turned into big wide grins and they rush off to start various project but with so many orders there was no time to waste. as he walked out the scientist started fitting 115 armor to the troops while Mercer worked on his pet projects _Prototype 5 _and_Avalon 1_

walking into the hall the grand rooms and sections gleamed while every hall has various forms of art from A to Z after a little whileI walked into the bar where Carter was sitting watching the football game Alabama VS Auburn all the way from earth "Well stranger home at last I see" He turned and offered a shake

His graying hair showing beneath his cowboy hat and blue eyes showed signs of accurate vision he was in excellent physical health while preforming everyday duties and jobs he was also still riding his black horse

taking his in a firm grasp and shook it while the bartender prepared a round of bourbon for me while I took a seat at the booth watching the game Alabama: 28 and Auburn: 28 at the final quarter

But Slade broke the silence "so stranger when you got back Reznov was saying something about a celebration and getting drunk and now all those guy including mine have hangovers but my question is why don't you have one"

I replied barely containing my laughter as bartender brought my bourbon on the rocks. "well I never told them this but I never have hangovers or get drunk." we burst out laughing at that fact while Slade toasted our victory "well heres a toast to the army and the hungover men may they learn their lesson soon" toasting and taking a swig we watched the game and I filled him in on the new armor and the test I had planned.


	3. Battle!

The next day 1st and Zero squad where preparing there equipment as a test run was about to take place. The new armor was made of 115 and composite materials the greaves were pointed much like a knights armor while the chest plate was Layered for extra protection the helmets were faceless visor much like Alex Mercers Viral armor in prototype and the unique touches such as the coats and red army uniforms were good as well. There equipment was top of the line. All of them had personal comms for squad and army status reports. There weapons were there own and since the armor there wearing also had the new ammo creator which could pump out any round or clip size in seconds allowing ammo to be near infinite at a moments notice. The most noticeable pieces was their addition of Vibranium plates over the composite materials and Adamantium over the titanium all-in-all the armor was menacing and useful were we are going.

Next came their loadout 1st had an assortment of advanced and old west weapons. Slade carried two 44 Magnums and a Winchester Repeater or WR, a cavalry sword and a large knife. Many of his guys have assorted weapons from assault to sniper rifles to which Carter assured me the men had practice in during our run in at the bar.

my weapons were ready my pride and joy in my hands Mary and Jane. Mary and Jane were M1911s with red titanium and etched body and special laced handle with their prospective names on each side always Mary in the left and of course Jane on the right.

My other loadout consist of two custom Double barrel lever-action shotguns made of enhanced red painted Adamantium for indestructibility and in-laced Vibranium barrel. There names Mercy and Pain each held with one hand with no stock and a small ten round slug clip and different ammo for them like my personal favorites Coinshot and Dragonsbreath

My armor was a different story it was a scaled down version of my true form armor solid black with gold ivory covering the gauntlet and leg area the helm was faceless there were two beady red orbs were the eyes are that glow but unlike the gauntlets and boots the gold located on my helm where curved into horns that started from the front and curved to the back

There is two holsters and a Kama or belt spat made of Element 115 nylon and two black and red curved plates connecting them with a chain around my waste. On my lower back was two holsters holding my shotguns in place each facing a different direction for easy retrieval and death dealing. there was also the fact that both my gauntlets shot out a two meter or 6 inch blade made of diamond laced titanium. all of this weight quit a lot but even in human form I can move faster than the eye can see. my fighting and shooting style is more flips and explosions courtesy of my ability to shoot fire and nova blasts from my hands.

Zero squads weapons were strictly old although they have been trained in modern firearms. Reznov carried an MP40 and a Luger plus a Thompson Submachine gun with a drum magazine though he mainly uses the Thompson and usually saves the MP40 for me when I feel in the mood. His men however carried everything from Japanese to American weapons one lieutenant even carried a MG42.

The silence in the room as everyone checked there equipment was unbearable until finally I stepped in front of the squads as my helm slid back to reveal my face "well men here we are ready to kick some ass" the squads shouted a hell yes and started getting motivated "settle boys now I only have one thing to say to you all Welcome to Vietnam" fortunately everyone here read a history book.

I snapped a finger and a portal opened to an alternate universe of the Vietnam War where the U.S will officially win the war and soldiers come home heroes instead of being cast-out like dirty rags which really pissed me off when everyone turned against them ungrateful humans and there Hypocritical nature.

I moved though first coming out on a hill at exactly 12:30 as the squads came behind Reznov started scanning as Slade's crew came through. We then started walking east to what would be a Vietnamese prison camp

After an hour and several mine exploding in the Dragon's face the camp was ahead it was surrounded by the NVA or North Vietnamese Army the camp was surrounded by barbwire fences and spotlight towers and cages full of woman and prisoners.

"Here comrade" said Reznov passing the Binoculars up from behind me as Slade went over the plan "Okay listen up prepare yourselves this first battle we have been in for awhile remember the difference between us and them is we won't die were covered in armor they are not now on to battle FOR THE DRAGON" they yelled at the top of our lungs we ran out of the brush and me leading the charge.

Busting though the gate the entire NVA legion popping AK47s at the ready Reznov instantly turned and hit cover along with the rest of them but I stayed as the officer shouted "Americans drop your weapons and surrender"

Slade, Reznov and I drew or guns and rose from cover shouting "To victory URA" the men rose and fired while I jumped 50 feet from the NVA and landed popping 6 bullets out, 3 from Mary and Jane with love sending their souls into the black.

I could see Reznov singing of all things, singing the Russian national anthem as the soldier carrying the MG42 was back-to-back as bullets bounced of their Adamantium plates. Slade was holding both guns out seemingly not affected by the recoil and weight of his Magnums popping heads wide open as I suddenly had a thought, a nostalgic thought I turned and yelled at Reznov while holstering Mary and Jane and hitting cover behind him and the soldier I recognized as Big Ivan the Russian strongman.

"Hey comrade" Reznov turned "pass me the MP40" he took the weapon while firing his Thompson at at long burst and tossed it. I caught it and joined Slade as what seemed to be the entire NVA army baring on us. Me and Slade turned and nodded to each other. We ran to a sandbag defense and hunkered down as fire was plastering it.

I grabbed the top bag and leaped over hitting two troops with body shots as another rushed at me with a knife and a pistol. I grabbed his arm as he stabbed the surface of the armor pulling him over my shoulder and breaking his neck.

After an hour of back-to-back the losses were great, for the enemy. A soldiers had the bright idea of surrendering which were about 30 out of 250 but the prisoners were still not counted as of yet.

I walked toward a cage were 4 women were being held they looked to be native but they were scared and beaten and lost the spark of defiance that everyone needed, I've always had it and by the way they look these woman have been hear a long time maybe even born here in the mud and swine locked in cages and I find myself wondering why, Why should I allow humanity to live to continue inflicting wounds on itself and no wait the universe needs humanity to survive and thrive any way back to the matter at hand.

I examined the bamboo cage it was study built to withstand punishment. Bars were of barb wire the women inside backed up as I approached which I don't blame them if you saw a 7 foot tall giant with red eyes and WWII MP-40 and menacing armor walking up to you wouldn't you keep your distance as well.

I gripped the bamboo cage and effortlessly pulled it off and motioned them out they were hesitate and scared but one of them approached me she was no more than 10 years old "Thank you for saving us they did horrible things they...they my parents" tears formed in her eyes as I pulled the girl close into a hug. My visor slid up and revealed my face as well as my head and she smiled.

The rest bowed there heads and thanked us immensely. I took the girl and put her with the others as everyone was being freed.

But there was a small group of girl no more than or twelve did something worse than anything.

They bowed as if they were subservient cattle

one girl that looked to be no more than 15 with no spark, nothing

"How may I serve".

And at that moment I felt what I haven't felt in thousands of years the one emotion that had to be contained.

**Rage**


End file.
